Redemption
by AphraelEmery
Summary: AU. Takes place after the events of Confessor. Richard and Kahlan are finally able to live in peace, and have a family. But their world would soon be torn apart when an old enemy resurfaces and seeks revenge.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I dont own Tsubasa or Legend of the Seeker or any other relevant characters from a whole lot of other anime/manga etc.

XXXXXXX

The sky was dark. Storm clouds covered the entire sky, flashes of lightning and rain hanging heavily over the people of D'Hara. Everyone was inside, safe in their homes during a day such as this. Even the Azrith Plains were empty of the usual hustle and bustle of the merchants and traders. Empty, but for two lone figures. Swathed in black cloaks with the hood pulled up over their heads to keep away from the sleeting rain, they stood silently side by side.

"She has the boy. Prepare for their departure immediately." One figure said to his companion as a bright red and orange flash shot up into the sky briefly before disappearing dissipating into the rain-filled sky. They would have missed it if they hadn't been staring and waiting intently for the past hour.

"Yes, sir."

XXXXXXX

Elsewhere, in the People's Palace, a woman stood by a baby crib, holding her baby close to her as she tried to soothe her crying child, who was afraid of the thunder and lightning happening outside. She rocked her baby girl, a hand holding her daughter's own smaller one comfortingly. Kahlan Amnell – Mother Confessor, Queen of Galea and Lord Rahl's wife – was exhausted, having slept little since their child had been born. She turned at the sound of the door opening.

She smiled when she saw who it was.

'How is she?' Richard Rahl – Lord Rahl, Seeker and the only one to have been born with the gift for both Additive and Subtractive Magic – entered the room, holding a doll in his hand and looking as exhausted as she was.

'She's still crying. I don't know what else to do…' Kahlan said. They had tried closing the windows, curtains and door to try and keep out the sound and light. Zedd had even out a shield to block the sound out. They had taken turns holding her and rocking her, singing lullaby's, making funny faces and sounds to distract her; they had even tried walking around the People's Palace, thinking that the familiar, wide surroundings would give her a more secure feeling but their daughter continued to cry and scream in terror. They had no idea what else to do.

'Maybe this would help?' Richard put the doll close to their daughter, hopeful. Their daughter had loved the doll and constantly played with it until it had become lost just yesterday. They had thought nothing of it, thinking that she would find another toy to love as she hadn't made a fuss for it and played as per normal earlier that day. Richard had just spent hours trying to find it, thinking that she might have suddenly remembered it and wanted it now.

Their daughter reached for it, but threw it to the floor immediately. They sighed; it had been their last hope. He wrapped his arm around Kahlan's shoulder and let her rest her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his other arm around his daughter, enveloping his family in a tight hug. Kahlan laughed and snuggled closer.

They looked down in surprise when they heard a gurgle. Their daughter was looking up at them, her beautiful grey eyes, an exact copy of Richard's, were bright with happiness. Her tears were gone and she was now making small soft gurgles as she smiled a toothless smile at them. They laughed and Richard hugged his family tighter to him. He and Kahlan were dead tired and literally running on adrenaline alone, but it was worth it, to see their daughter smile so happily at them. Everything was perfect.

Smiling at one another through their exhaustion; consumed by the sheer joy of holding their newborn. Peacefully unaware of the tragedy unfolding kilometres away.

XXXXXXX

Deep in a forest across the border, a woman stumbled through the dense shrub, desperately calling out. Screaming till her voice was hoarse, even then continuing to do so. The thought of losing her child was unbearable. She used her gift to cut away the trees and plants in her way, using it to try and find a trace of her baby. Her precious baby. But it was to no avail, she could sense no one around in the forest. It was as though her baby and the person who had taken her baby had disappeared entirely.

No, she won't give up. Not until she finds her precious baby and have him returned in her arms once again. Until he's safe.

She continued her frantic search till dawn broke, and the sun rays reached her tired face, blinding her before she fell to the ground from exhaustion, soaked and spent as she lay in the dirt. Tears blurred her vision and fell onto the ground as she sobbed. She had failed. She had failed her son. She knew that if she hadn't found him by now, then he has become lost to her forever. She knew it deep down in her heart and she cried out in anguish for her loss. She cried and cried until she finally succumbed to the darkness.

XXXXXXX

Finally free of the forest, Merissa, wearing a dark brown cloak ran towards D'Hara, afraid to stop lest she be caught. She clutched the wailing baby in her arms, trying to cover him with her cloak as best she could. She wouldn't want him to get sick from a cold when he was still so vulnerable. He was important, extremely so. She couldn't afford to lose him to the Keeper nor to anyone else. Running out into an area clear of treetops, she shot her hand out skyward, a small ball of flame shooting out of her palm into the night sky. She hoped her accomplices could see it. There can't be any delays.

She clutched the baby boy tighter as the wind and rain picked up, howling against her as though in disapproval at her actions. But she didn't care. All that mattered was her plan, and the boy. She looked down at him, smiling as she watched his tiny face scrunching up as he wailed. She bent her head and kissed the top of his head. He was so precious to her. He was the key, key to everything. Her hand reached up and grasped the medallion hanging from her neck. She hoped that the man was right, that it would help shroud her presence as well as that of the boy's. She had to escape.

XXXXXXX

Merissa stumbled through the underbrush, finally reaching the destination that was agreed upon. She fell to her knees, exhausted as two cloaked figures came out from the shadows and advanced towards her. She took off the medallion and threw it aside, having done its purpose of shrouding her so that those with magic would not be able to sense her or the boy. She clutched the sleeping baby in her arms, the boy having worn himself out screaming and crying. Even though they had agreed to help her, she couldn't trust them completely.

"It's ready. You will be departing for the next world with the boy. We will facilitate your return here when the boy is ready and trained. We can't afford any mistakes. Ensure that you raise and train him appropriately. Or I will have your head. Understand? And don't think you can run away with him either. I'll know."

"I understand. And I have no reason to run. We had a mutual agreement and are essentially going towards the same goal. I have no reason to ruin our plans." She snapped back, gritting her teeth.

How dare they think that of her! This was too important for her and they should be the ones worried about messing up the plan. But she didn't say it aloud. She may be a sister of the Dark and capable of using Subtractive Magic, but she was no fool and she knew that at this moment, they were too strong for her to defeat. These strangers from another world. She was still angry that they refused to show their faces to her but she needed their help and could do nothing but bear with the humiliation.

"As long as we're clear. Here, this will help you to escape." He handed her a small crystal, similar to the one embedded in the medallion before but instead of a black triangle shaped crystal, it was now a yellow arrow-shaped crystal. She noticed that he went over to where she had thrown the previous medallion and picked it up, wiping the dirt off carefully before slipping it into a pocket.

"What are these crystals? I can sense strong magic from them…" She asked. She couldn't hold back her curiosity. She had never seen them before and was more than intrigued by how they worked. The fact that it could actually really block her presence and render the woman unable to find her and the boy told of its great power. It might come in useful if she could find some for herself. She didn't dare to try and steal from the man.

"That is none of your concern. Just know that it will help you. Questions were not in the agreement and you are not required to know. As long as the plan goes smoothly, there is no need for any extra information." He replied curtly, his tone making her hackles rise in anger. But once again, she kept quiet and gripped the crystal in a fist to show her anger instead.

"Hold the crystal out in front of you and use some of your Han to activate it, it will automatically send you to the next world. When enough years have gone by, we will send you another to come back here. Until then, we will not see each other again." He said as he stepped back along with his assistant.

They watched as she held the boy close to her chest and held out the hand with the crystal without hesitation. The crystal started to glow and seemed to expand, rising up and hovering above her palm before the light seem to envelop her and the boy in her arms. The light continued to glow and brighten, and they raised their arms as it became blinding. When they brought it back down, the woman and the boy was gone, only a faint circle of flattened grass to show that anything had happened.

"What do we do now?" his assistant asked after a few minutes of silence, turning his head towards his master.

"We wait."

XXXXXXX

Merissa felt the crystal settle back into her hand before she finally opened her eyes. She was standing in a forest, faint morning light streaming through the treetops. She blinked several times; unbelieving. She couldn't believe it had actually worked! She looked down at the dull yellow crystal and turned it over and over in her palm, contemplating how it seemed to radiate immense power though its appearance would have made anyone thought it was just a worthless piece of glass. She wished she could use her Han to explore it further but was afraid that it would trigger its magic again. She had only used a little bit, as the man had instructed and it had already triggered a reaction. She would have to be extremely careful if she wanted to examine it further.

A small whimper brought her out of her musings and she looked down to the baby cradled in the crook of her other arm, who had just woken. He looked up at her with big midnight blue eyes, scared at the fact that he was with an unfamiliar person. But she knew that he would soon forget, and come to accept her soon enough. It was still young to be able to manipulate after all. That was why it was important to have him with her at such an age. Any older, and it would have been almost impossible to have him at her side. To do her bidding. Or more precisely, to do the Keeper's bidding.

She tucked the crystal into a pocket before she held the baby boy out in front of her. He whimpered slightly and started to chew on his own fingers, nervous and afraid as he looked at her and the unfamiliar surroundings. She looked at him properly for the first time since she had taken him, and realized how he had similar features to his mother, especially his eyes and fair skin. Though the shade of blue was darker, the shape of it was identical. His hair though, was completely different from either of his parents though of course, she didn't actually know what his father's hair colour was.

The boy wriggling in her hands brought her out of her thoughts and she looked back at him. He looked less scared now and was looking at her with bright, curious midnight blue eyes. She smiled at him to make him feel more at ease and brought him back close to her and he let out a small gurgle as he snuggled closer in her arms. She looked around and saw a modest wooden cottage behind her. She went in and found that it was equipped with everything she needed. The pantry was filled with food; there was a pile of firewood by the fireplace and there was a cot and bed in the bedroom as well as another bed in another room, probably for the boy when he grows up.

His real mother would have definitely done something to repress what is her son's true nature. She would certainly have done something to prevent it, to oppress who her son was born to be. She would have done everything she could to crush it out of him. Why? Because she herself had betrayed the Keeper and went to fight instead for the Creator. Unforgivable. If she had found out who her son truly was, she would definitely do everything she could to stop him. Merissa's revenge, the Keeper's revenge, would then have been unattainable. But it was fine now, she had managed to get him, before his mother had found out and had also managed to escape with him. Everything will go on as planned. Begrudgingly, she had to admit that if not for the help of that man, it would not have been possible.

She put the boy carefully in the cot and wrapped him comfortably in blankets. She smiled as she looked down at him and petted his small head as he gurgled happily. She smiled in triumph, in victory, for since she finally has him, she cannot fail. And the Keeper will finally be free of his prison. For she has the most important, the most powerful thing there is. The Keeper's Spawn. Heir to the underworld, heir to the Keeper's empire, to unrivalled power, the power of the underworld itself.

TBC

A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic and i know this is a little short but I just wanted to get it out here and see how it goes.

A fair warning though, this story is mostly based on the book, and not the tv series, which are slightly different. The main focus would also be mostly about the life of Richard's and Kahlan's child, who is an OC. And since it's been a while since I last read the books, the facts might be a little different like the locations etc and characters might be OOC.

Hope you liked it and review please! Would love to know what you guys think of it so far!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! I'm back with a new update and I would like to thank those who have read my story. It really means a lot to me!

Anyway, this story is beta'd by the lovely Saphyre Draconis. Thanks a lot for helping!

EDIT: I changed the ending of this chapter a bit because I wasn't really happy with it. Hope it's better now.

XXXXXXX

The sky was dark and gloomy, filled with heavy clouds, on the verge of letting loose their burdens on the dry, parched earth of the Azrith Plains beneath. Like the night on this same day 15 years ago, the wind howled as it rushed in between the trees of the forest and swept across the empty Plains. Deep in the forest separating the land of D'Hara from the midlands, a small ball of light appeared, hovering in the air above a muddy forest trail. It hung there for a few seconds unmoving before it started to revolve slowly, gaining speed as its glow also brightened till it became too bright to see.

When the light dimmed down, the ball of light had transformed into something that resembled an arrow shape before it stretched further into a rip, a rip through time and space. And out of that rip, Merissa, one of the infamous sisters of the Dark, stepped out and onto the muddy forest trail. She looked down in disgust before she stepped aside for a tall, dark-haired man carrying a few bags and dragging a petite girl with unique short brown hair and green eyes with him.

The man immediately set the bags down, uncaring of the muddy ground and relinquished his hold on the girl's arm as he stepped forwards towards Merissa, helping her to put on a cloak that had been on his arm to cover herself from the sleet of rain and wind before he stooped down to take out a cloak for himself and the girl. At first glance, the petite girl seemed to be like a noble, wearing flowing pink satin robes with a flower motif but upon closer inspection, one could see the Rada'Han around her neck, covered slightly by the collar of her robes.

The girl was no noble. She was a prisoner.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Merissa said as she hugged the cloak to herself. She smiled as she took in a breath of air. It was good to be home. She turned in time to see that the mysterious rip had reverted back to its starburst shape, its glow lessening as it turned back. She reached out and took it, the glow dissipating, leaving it looking like just any other normal gem in her palm.

Yet it was more dangerous than any normal gem.

She tucked it safely into a pocket before she turned towards her butler, Sebastian.

"Get the bags and keep an eye on the girl, will you? We still have a way to go until we reach our destination. Let's hurry along." She said as she took a look around her environment and went about determining the direction that they needed to go in seconds. Though she had left this world for 15 years, the place was still as familiar to her as though she had never left and she knew exactly where they had landed. The Rang'Shada mountains. She could recognize the forest from when she had first went through them on the way to the People's Palace in D'Hara.

"When will the young master arrive, mistress?" Sebastian asked as he bent to pick up the bags from the muddy ground.

"He will be here shortly, he'll know where to find me when he arrives so don't worry. He is a strong boy and knows how to take care of himself. Ciel is also with him and would remind him when it is time." She replied, smiling as she thought back to Eriol, her son. Though it faded as she thought of Ciel. She had never really liked the boy; she only kept him because Eriol seemed to have an unusual attraction to him.

Eriol had been ten years old at the time and was recovering from some injuries. He had told her that he had been in a fight. Merissa had been extremely stressed and worried, and had been lecturing him to use his gift next time, when someone suddenly entered the room. It had been one of her servants with Ciel, a prisoner, covered in cuts and bruises. She had just conquered the town of Alis and ordered anyone who defied her to be taken prisoner or killed.

The servant had apologized profusely and had tried to take Ciel away with her but he had stood firm, staring at Eriol. Merissa almost used her Han to throw him out since the servant proved useless when Eriol stepped forward. The curiosity in his eyes had surprised her. They had stared at each other for a long time, until Ciel suddenly stepped forward and punched Eriol, knocking him to the ground. Merissa had wanted to strangle him for that but stopped when she heard Eriol laughing.

He had exclaimed that he wanted to keep him and insisted on having him as a personal servant. After that, they just became inseparable. Though he always gave her a suspicious vibe, he did good work and the fact that Eriol, too, seemed to be so entranced by him prevented her from getting rid of him.

She shook her head, pushing aside such thoughts and concentrated on the present. She will deal with him one day, but for now, she will concentrate on her task.

She felt a flutter in her chest, excited that the second part of the plan will soon come into action after enduring years of hardships and frustrations. All those years raising him by herself, the difficulties she had to endure, the terrible memories and resentment, she endured all of it for this moment, and it will finally come into fruition soon enough. She will finally get the reward she so craved all these years. She will finally be able to redeem herself in the Keeper's eyes.

She deduced that there would be a small village town or at least an inn soon if they were to follow down this forest trail. Hopefully they would be able to find some boarding and hire a carriage or a few horses; it was going to be a long journey to the destination that she and her accomplices had agreed upon and she had no desire to walk the entire way.

She started walking down the forest trail, a spring in her steps. Nothing could dampen her mood; she seemed oblivious to the heavy sleet of rain or to the muddy ground dirtying her boots. Sebastian scurried to follow her, using an arm to drag the petite girl along with him though she would never try to escape, not with the Rada'Han around her neck. Merissa took in a deep breath, revelling in the smell of the damp earth beneath her feet, and sighed happily.

"It's good to be home, Sebastian."

XXXXXXX

In another world, a certain navy blue-haired boy with midnight blue eyes stood in the middle of a wasteland, none of its local inhabitants left alive. He calmly spread tendrils of his Han over the entire world, making sure that no one was left alive after the chaos. Chaos he had helped to create. It had been fairly easy to get the citizens riled up and hating each other, to get them into a civil war that wiped out most of the inhabitants. Easier compared to when he had first started, travelling from one world to another, honing his skills in teleportation and manipulation, in strategy and battle. Easy but at least it had been amusing to watch.

A small scruffing sound alerted him to the presence of his personal butler and best friend, Ciel. Ciel had been with him since he was young, when the both of them were around ten years old. Having assured himself that this world was effectively dead, he turned towards Ciel. He had left Ciel in a small, shielded hut nearby that they had been sitting in, patiently watching the war. He had left to take care of the few left alive afterwards.

"Hey. You done?" Ciel greeted, handing Eriol his pack, his own already slung over his shoulders.

"Yeah. Packing up already?" Eriol took the pack and slung it over his shoulders as he raised a brow at Ciel. This was fast. They usually took their time before they left for another world.

"Mm-hmm." Ciel hummed in response, tightening his pack strap before he looked back to Eriol. "The shield you left glowed red repeatedly a few minutes after you had left," he said, holding a hand up to stop him when Eriol frowned, about to say something. "And it's almost time for you to meet back up with your mother as well."

"Ah. I've almost forgotten about that. The shield glowed red?"

Ciel nodded an affirmative. "I would suggest we get out of here before they arrive, or it might become messy and you'll end up late for your appointment. And we certainly wouldn't want to deal with an angry and grumpy mother."

Eriol grunted in assent, and rummaged in his right trouser pocket for the special crystal his mother had given him before he left to go world-hopping. She said that it would help him to come to the correct world since his abilities only allowed him to go randomly. He startled slightly when he felt a hand sliding into his but relaxed when he remembered how much Ciel hated teleporting.

"Feeling scared, Ciel?" Eriol chuckled lightly when Ciel turned a glare on him.

"If I'm going to be free-falling through the air, I intend to use you as a cushion. I would like to keep my bones unbroken, thank you very much." Ciel growled, his hold on Eriol's hand tightening to dangerous degrees.

"Relax, I won't be manually teleporting. I'm going to be using this." Eriol said as he held up the sunshine yellow starburst crystal his mother had given to him. "She said we'll be going to a place called D'Hara

"Right, so I don't know much about this thing since mother said that it would activate should I use even a tiny bit of my Han… so I have no idea if it will spit us out in mid-air."

"That's fine. I'm ready in case it does." Ciel said, tugging slightly on Eriol's hand to make his point.

Eriol rolled his eyes and held the crystal out in front of him. He trickled some of his Han into the crystal and watched as it started to glow, increasing in brightness until he was forced to close his eyes or risk becoming blind. The last thing he felt was the ground leaving his feet and Ciel's painful hold on his hand before he was sucked into a void, rushing towards the intended destination, D'Hara.

XXXXXXX

Footsteps echoed in the hallway as Kahlan walked through the halls of the Wizard's Keep. Sunlight streamed through the windows of the Keep, illuminating the hallway with soft, natural lighting. Kahlan took a moment to admire the bright blue sky outside. It was intriguing how nature worked. Just last night, a few hours ago, it had been raining heavily, the entire sky blanketed by rain clouds and thunder, painting it a dull grey. Now it was a brilliant blue, looking as though it had never gone through a bad storm just hours ago.

She turned when she heard footsteps behind her. "Berdine, beautiful day isn't it?" Kahlan greeted the Mord-Sith, who smiled back. "Have you seen Elyon? I didn't see her during breakfast earlier."

Berdine laughed. "Where do you think she would be? I saw her enter the garden earlier. She's always like this in the early morning, especially after rain."

Kahlan chuckled. "She really is similar to Richard. They both just love the outdoors." They laughed together thinking about how Richard had almost gone insane in the People's Palace where the only form of wildlife were the forest beyond the Azrith Plains.

"Talking about me?"

Kahlan and Berdine turned to see none other than Richard Rahl himself coming towards them.

"Just talking about how similar Elyon is to you." Kahlan smiled, sharing a kiss as he wrapped her in an embrace. "I'm worried about her though. She's been skipping breakfast lately…"

"I saw Sophie go into the garden earlier with some food. She'll be fine. We'll wait however long for her until she's ready…"

Kahlan gave him a small smile and leaned back against him as he started a conversation with Berdine. They had noticed something bothering their daughter for months now but she had yet to say a word about it to them and always pretended that everything was fine. They were worried but knew that Elyon was at an age where she may not appreciate their coddling and needed to learn to deal with her own problems before asking for help.

That didn't stop Kahlan and Richard from worrying though. But as long as Elyon kept quiet, they would keep their worries to themselves. They would have to trust her to be able to handle it. Unless there's a risk that she might get hurt of course.

XXXXXXX

The sun was shining brightly in the garden and Elyon stood among the trees, basking in the warmth and sounds of the garden. She loved being in the garden in the morning. The sun bright and warm but not overbearingly so. The air fresh and crisp. The morning dew blanketed over the entire area. The relaxing sounds of the birds and insects as they wake to a new day. She loved all of it.

She especially loved it when it rained. The rain seemed to enhance everything and gave the garden a certain dampness and fragrance that was refreshing. She took a deep breath, relishing in the fresh air before letting it out slowly and repeating the process. She slowly sank down to the grass, all the while keeping her breathing constant. She folded her legs beneath her and laid her hands on her knees, dropping into a meditative trance in seconds.

"I knew you would be here."

Elyon opened her eyes and turned to see her best friend, Sophie, leaning on the trunk of a beech tree. Sophie came up beside her and threw some sandwiches at Elyon. She plopped down onto the ground, folding her arms behind her head as though preparing to take a nap. "Are you doing that meditating thing and forgot breakfast again?"

Elyon laughed lightly as she ate the sandwich. Sophie had never understood how Elyon could pass up breakfast to go off into the garden so early in the morning. "It helps me relax."

There was a whoosh of air beside her as Sophie immediately sat up and levelled her with a gaze full of concern. "Did something happen? Did you have that nightmare again?"

Elyon sighed, knowing that Sophie wouldn't let it go if she didn't explain. She was glad that she knew though. Elyon hadn't even told her parents about it. She didn't want them to worry and she couldn't always trouble them with her problems. She needed to be independent too. "Well… yes. Sort of."

Sophie raised a brow. "Sort of?"

"It was… different last night."

"How different?"

Elyon sighed again and plopped down onto the grass, her hands folded across her stomach and staring off into the sky as she recalled her bizarre dream.

"It started off the same as every other night…"

_She was holding onto the edge of a cliff. She felt endlessly tired and bruised and knew that she had some broken bones but she still held on for dear life. The wind was whipping her hair into her face and she panted as she looked down into the raging fire beneath her. She could feel the intense heat even from up here._

_She whimpered in fear as she felt the earth beneath her fingers giving in and she tried fruitlessly to tighten her hold. She could hear her heart thundering in her ears. She felt tears roll down her cheeks, the coolness a sharp contrast to the heat. She realized that she could very well die here and her parents won't even have a body to bury._

_They might not even know she was dead until weeks later._

"You know how I usually woke up when the earth caved in and I started to fall?" Elyon paused as Sophie hummed an affirmative. "Only this time, I didn't."

_The earth began to crumble and she knew that she was going to die. She closed her eyes, not wanting the raging fire below to be the last thing she saw. Flashes of her loved ones flittered into her mind and she desperately held on to them. Her parents, Sophie, Cara and Benjamin, Nicci, Zedd, her baby sister… she would miss everyone so much._

"_Hold on! I got you!"_

_She felt a hand grab hers just as she started falling, resigned to her death. She looked up in surprise so fast, she almost snapped her neck. Next thing she knew, she was being hoisted up and away from the fire into warm arms. Warm arms that encircled her protectively._

"_I'm so glad you're okay…"_

"I couldn't see his face at all though."

"How do you know it's a him?"

"I just know. Gut feeling."

"Well it certainly is odd. Why do you think it changed? You've been having the same dream for months now and it only changed today." Sophie glanced down at Elyon, who was still staring off into the sky with a faraway look in her eyes. "Do you think it's a sign maybe? You've been having the exact same dream for weeks now… maybe it'll happen in the future?"

"Are you trying to curse me?"

"No! And besides you didn't die." Sophie squawked indignantly. "I'm just saying that it could be like those Seers who can see the future, just that you see them in dreams instead of visions. Or maybe these dreams of yours was your previous life? And that's how you died."

"You just said I didn't die." Elyon said, amused. "I don't know… and besides, I don't think I'm like those Seer types either. It's just not possible and you know it." Elyon added, cutting off Sophie's protest.

"And you really believe in past lives?" Elyon asked curiously. Sophie usually wasn't the type to believe in such beliefs or in anything supernatural like alternate selves or past lives, preferring to believe in what she could see for herself.

"Not really, but it's the only reason left I can think of. It's just so weird that you have the _exact same dream _over and over for days on end. It's not normal."

"I guess. Maybe it's really just a memory of a past life or something…"

Elyon heard Sophie hum in thought before she joined Elyon on the ground. They stared up at the sky together, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. She felt slightly guilty but she felt possessive about the last bit of the dream that she could remember. She just had the sudden strong urge to keep it a secret.

That flash of midnight blue.

TBC

A/N: Another side note, just in case people aren't clear, this story is basically almost like an original. Just that I use the names as well as the setting etc from the Sword of Truth series and various anime/manga. The characters may have similarities to their anime/manga/book counterpart but would also (mostly) be different. Apologies if it isn't what you guys expected, but well, it's my story so meh.


End file.
